


Ruský standart podle Pavla Chekov

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Když kapitán James T. Kirk dorazil do své kajuty, nejprve mu pohled padl na stůl, kde stála netknutá láhev alkoholu, načež už tušil, že v pokoji není sám.

 

"Tak komu jsi vyraboval bar tentokrát?" zeptal se pobaveně muže, sedícího v křesle. Svlékl si svrchní část uniformy a jen tak v triku se začal věnovat etiketě na láhvi, zatímco čekal na odpověď. Ta však nepřišla, nicméně název alkoholu byl v ruštině, takže původ flašky byl celkem jasný. "Opět Chekov, jak vidím," vzhlédl a konečně upřel zrak na doktora McCoye.

 

Ten se tvářil se zamyšleně, i když výraz jeho obličeje napovídal, že nad nejnovějším lékem na hemeroidy asi nedumal. Ruce měl založené na prsou, pohled vzdálený.

 

"Kostro!" zvýšil Jim hlas, což mělo za následek překvapené trhnutí celého doktorova těla a náhlou přítomnost tradičního, mírnou iritaci vyjadřujícího úšklebku. "Co se děje?"

 

Tehdy začalo Kostrovo rozpoložení Jima zajímat ještě více, neboť Leonard nejenže upustil od ironického stočení rtů, ale když otevřel a opět zavřel ústa, aniž by cokoliv řekl, kapitánovi došlo, že vždy tak výřečný doktor prostě neví, jak se vyjádřit.

 

"Ty se červenáš," poznamenal pobaveně Jim a posadil se i s láhví v ruce do druhého křesla, oči nespouštěl ze svého přítele, jímž napůl zmítal vztek, napůl stud. "Tak to vyklop," změnil se Kirkův škodolibý výraz na smířlivý, což mělo na Kostru jako obvykle svůj účinek.

 

Ne, že by mu to McCoy zbaštil i s navijákem, pochybovačně pozvednuté obočí hovořilo za vše, ale jednoduše si byl vědom toho, že se mladší muž snaží.

 

"Tu láhev mám od Chekova," začal Leonard kývnutím směrem k flašce, kterou Kirk třímal v dlaních, dál se ale nedostal.

 

"To ti ji dal nebo jsi ji zase švihnul?" přerušil jej okamžitě Jim, jiskřičky v očích. "To, že spíš s kapitánem lodi, ti poskytuje jisté výhody, ale nevím, jak dlouho ještě ta zmizení alkoholu dokážu svádět na Keensera," na Kostrův zmatený výraz dodal: "To je ten Scottyho mazlíček."

 

"Tohle slovní spojení už neužívej," vyštěknul Leonard. "Ty asociace…"

 

"Dobře ti tak," zubil se kapitán a užíval si jak další podrážděný pohled z Kostrovy strany, tak i jeho následné odfouknutí plné rezignace a skrytého pobavení. "Za ty loupeže si to zasloužíš. A teď už mi konečně řekni, proč ses tak červenal."

 

"No, já…" ošil se Kostra, moc se mu do vysvětlování nechtělo, protože by tak musel přiznat, že se Chekovovi hrabal ve věcech, že tam něco našel, a to něco ho zaujalo natolik, že mu vážně hořely tváře a krev se bouřila. Ale když viděl, jak Jim visí na každém jeho slově, tak svůj boj vzdal, jelikož… Jim byl Jim, a soudit ho nebude. "Když jsem u Chekova hledal něco dobrého k pití, tak jsem našel i nějaké… hračky."

 

Upřeně hleděl na Jima, pohled snad natolik významný a výmluvný, že to i občasně zabedněný Kirk pochopil na první pokus.

 

"Nemluvíš o matrjošce, že ne?" zeptal se Jim pro jistotu, načež McCoy zavrtěl hlavou a dokonale potvrdil kapitánovi jeho domněnku. "Hmm, a červenal ses protože jsi mu ty hračky záviděl nebo protože tě láká ta zdánlivá nevinnost našeho navigátor a máš chuť na trojku už nějaký ten čas...?"

 

Kostrův zhrožený výraz Jim komentoval jen dalším vyceněním zubů. Nebyl slepý, všimnul si, jakým způsobem se jeho přítel na poručík dívá, téměř stejně chlípně jako na něj samotného, když spolu byli sami. Možná by měl žárlit, a nejspíše by i žárlil, kdyby mu z Chekova taky už několikrát nestál. Bože, kam tahle posádka spěje, pomyslel si, ale jelikož odpověď se nabízela, nechal tuto otázku plavat.

 

"Takže ta druhá varianta."

 

Leonard na mladšího muže ještě chvíli pobouřeně koukal, tep v nebeských výšinách a kyslíku nedostatek. Jim to vystihnul tak přesně, až se mu z toho instantně zvedl adrenalin v těle.

 

"Myslíš, že by do toho šel?" položil otázku kapitán, zatímco se konečně rozhodl láhev otevřít a rozlít nápoj do skleniček.

Doktor za prvé nechápal, jak něco takového může rozebírat s klidem a téměř lhostejností, a za druhé nechápal, že to Jim schvaluje.

 

"Ty… ty bys chtěl?" zeptal se opatrně, načež stejně váhavě přijal téměř plnou skleničku.

 

Modré oči k němu vzhlédly, plamen v nich hořící.

 

"Miluju tě," řekl s takovou vážností, až Leonard na ex skleničku vyprázdnil, aby nějak skryl chvění, postihnuvší jeho tělo. "Miluju, když tě můžu šoustat, ale představa, jak to děláš Chekovovi… ne, Leonarde, je to příliš lákavé."

 

Chvíli bylo ticho, během něhož McCoy vstřebával řečené, vstřebával syrový pohled těch modrých očí i ten prvek voyerismu, o jaký Jim projevil zájem.

 

"Taky tě miluju," pronesl zastřeným hlasem, "a asi i proto, jak zvrácený jsi," nechal koutky úst, aby se zvlnily v úsměv, který mu Jim rozverně opětoval.

 

"Nějak to vymyslíme… Nám přeci nejde odolat," dolil Jim staršímu muži skleničku a tu svou pozvedl v přípitku. "Na náš brzký úspěch."

 

"Sebejistý jako vždy," zabručel Leonard, ovšem jako vždy si přál, aby se Jim nemýlil.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ty ses zbláznil, to tam chceš prostě jen napochodovat a…- Jime!" syknul lodní lékař, když se k němu jeho mladší přítel s tajemným úsměvem otočil zády a poloprázdnou jídelnou došel až k místu, kde osamoceně obědval jeden z nejmladších členů posádky. Kostra si nakvašeně povzdechl a k oběma mužům se připojil, chvíli zvažoval, kam se posadit, ale nakonec zaujal místo po Chekovově pravici, čímž milého navigátora obklíčili. Chudák, kluk…

 

Chekov je nesměle pozdravil a odložil příbor, načež zmateně chvíli koukal na McCoye, střídavě pak na svého kapitána. Doktor složil ruce na stůl a snažil se působit co nejklidněji, ačkoliv to, co se mu při pohledu na mladíka honilo hlavou, mu způsobovalo migraci krve do dolních partií.

 

"Pane Chekove!" spustil Jime tak zvesela, až se Kostrovy oči samovolně obrátily v sloup a zuby zaskřípaly. "Jak se vám daří?"

 

"Dobře, kapitáne," odpověděl Chekov, nic zlého netuše. "Je fajn mít zase nějaký čas pokoj od střílení a zachraňování vesmíru."

 

"S tím musím souhlasit, je příjemné si moci odpočinout, nemám pravdu, doktore?"

 

"Téměř svatou, kapitáne," snažil se neprocedit svou odpověď mezi zuby Leonard, ale vlastně netušil proč, jelikož Jim ho znal příliš dobře a Chekov něco jako ironii, sarkasmus či chuť vraždit své milence nejspíše neznal.

 

Kapitán okázale doktorovu rozladěnost ignoroval a nadále se na mladíka usmíval, dokonce mu položil dlaň na rameno.

 

"Chtěl jste ode mě něco určitého, pane?"

 

"Vlastně ano. Došlo mi, že sice na můstku spolu trávíme spoustu času, ale kromě toho, co se dočtu ve složkách, toho o své posádce moc nevím. Tedy ne o všech, pan Spock je skvělý první důstojník a můj dobrý přítel, s Uhurou se znám již dlouho a totéž platí o doktoru McCoyovi, s nímž máme společnou zálibu nejen v dobrém alkoholu, který nás dokonce svedl dohromady," plácal Jim páté přes deváté, Kostra na něj jen nabručeně koukal, nic ovšem neřekl, jelikož Chekov na Kirkovi téměř visel pohledem. Chudák, kluk…

 

"Ale pokud byste měl zájem, rád se o vás dozvím něco více," dokončil svou řeč kapitán, načež pro běžného pozorovatele zcela bezelstně dodal: "Kostra sežene nějaké dobré pití...," za což si vysloužil další nasupený výraz staršího muž a nakopnutí do kotníku.

 

"Dobře, pane, kam mám přijít?" rozzářil se Chekov, McCoy ale nedokázal rozpoznat, jestli nad vidinou alkoholu nebo kapitánovy společnosti.

 

"Řekněme v osm hodin v mé kajutě?" navrhnul Jim, výraz tak neskutečně přátelský, prakticky nikdo kromě Kostry by za tím neviděl nic… zlotřilého, jestli se tak záměr zatáhnout mladičkého navigátora do trojky s jeho nadřízenými dá nazvat.

 

"Budu tam, kapitáne," přikývnul horlivě Chekov, načež se otočil na doktora McCoye. "Vy přijdete také?"

 

Tím Kostru zaskočil. Respektive jej tak ani nezaskočila ona otázka, ta se ještě dala očekávat, nicméně ten plachý úsměv a zářící oči… Jako by Chekovovi vážně záleželo na tom, zda se dostaví, jako by moc stál o jeho společnosti.

 

McCoy roztál, hnědé oči na moment pozbyly iritace a jeho úšklebek se přeměnil v nepatrný úsměv. Přikývl a se zájmem sledoval, jak spokojeně a natěšeně se s nimi mladík loučí, odnáší tác s jídlem a téměř vybíhá z jídelny.

 

Prve ani nechtěl, ale nakonec se na Jima podíval. Moc dobře totiž věděl, že se na něj bude Kirk ksichtit natolik samolibě, že ho bude chtít ohnout teď a tady a smazat mu ten výraz tím nejlákavějším způsobem. Anebo by mu mohl dát pěstí, to by taky šlo.

 

"Chápu, uspěl jsi, ale příště už to tak snadné být nemusí, vezmi v potaz, že je o dost mladší než my…" neodpustil si Kostra rýpnutí navzdory tomu, že byl s výsledkem… akce… spokojen.

 

"Ty vždycky všechno vidíš černě," vyfoukl pobaveně Jim, vstal a vyšel společně se svým přítelem z místnosti. "Měl bys jít shánět to pití. Asi by nebylo vhodné nalévat Chekova jeho vlastním…"

 

"Už jsem ti někdy řekl, jak na zabití umíš být?" zavrčel doktor, protočil oči nad Jimovým nasládlým úsměvem, ale stejně se poslušně vydal do své kajuty, aby popřemýšlel nad tím, koho obere v zájmu federace tentokrát.

 

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Hlavně se mu to musí líbit, aby do toho šel i příště," mumlal si pod vousy kapitán hvězdné lodi Enterprise, zatímco rázoval po pokoji a netrpělivě očekával osmou hodinu večerní.

 

"No, hlavně, aby si na nás nestěžoval… To by bylo horší," pronesl Kostra a položil na stůl láhev whiskey. "Z mých vlastních zásob, tak se pokus šetřit."

 

"Kam se poděla tvá pověstná maškrtnost?" zastavil se Kirk a pobaveně sledoval podrážděný výraz, jaký se mihnul McCoyovou tváří. "Neměj obavy, viděl jsi, jak se na tebe díval?"

 

"Snad nežárlíš," opřel se doktor o opěradlo a pozoroval, jak se po chvilce tichého vyměňování pohledů k němu Jim přemístil, v očích náhle vzplanuvší žár, jenž vyslal výboje vzrušení Kostrovi po páteři až do slabin.

 

"Nemám důvod, Leonarde," zamručel Jim, dlaní vklouznul do hnědých vlasů svého přítele. "Jsi můj."

 

McCoy namáhavě polknul, a i v momentě, kdy se ode dveří ozvalo nesmělé zakašlání, se cítil mírně dezorientovaný. Jim prostě věděl, jak zapůsobit.

 

Neměl ponětí, jak dlouho tam Chekov stál, ale něco vidět určitě musel, neboť jeho zrudlé tváře byly zcela nepřehlédnutelné. Jim jej ihned usadil a nabídl mu whiskey, za kterou mladík rozechvělým hlasem poděkoval, k doktorovi také jedna sklenička doputovala.

 

Kirk se zpočátku držel plánu, kladl poručíkovi otázky, poté jej nechal hovořit o svém domově, o tom, jak se dostal k hvězdné flotile, a ačkoliv s ním rozhovor vedl téměř jen Jim, navigátorovy zelené oči kmitaly mezi oběma jeho nadřízenými. Jeho nervozita pomalu opadla, do úplné pohody měl daleko, ale už se alespoň netřásl, pomyslel si Kostra, když mu dolil whiskey a láhev pro jistotu odnesl.

 

Mohli Chekovovi pomoct relaxovat, ale určitě neměli v úmyslu jej opít, to už by si na triko nevzal. To vážně? položil sám sobě s úšklebkem otázku, když ukládal láhev do barové skříňky. Chekov se svým původem a zkušenostmi by pravděpodobně už v tak mladém věku dokázal snést více než on s Jimem dohromady.

 

"Kapitáne… mohl bych na vás mít jednu… osobní otázku?"

 

To vytrhlo Kostru z alkoholového rozjímání. Zůstal k oběma mužům otočen zády a snažil se vypadat, jakože něco urovnává. Byl nadmíru zvědavý, co mladíka zajímá.

 

"Samozřejmě, ptejte se," spatřoval McCoy prvky zvědavosti i v Jimově hlase, což mu vyvolalo na tváři úsměv. Neodolal, postavil se a opřel se zády o skříň, potřeboval vidět, jak Jimovi svítí oči zájmem, jak je celý nadšený z toho, že Chekov se s nimi snad cítí dobře, jak po Kostrovi na vteřinu hodil pohledem, slibujícím brzký úspěch.

 

Doktor mírně potřásl hlavou a zaměřil se na Chekova, jenž mezi nimi opět těkal zelenýma, doširoka otevřenýma očima.

 

Naslinil si rty.

 

"Vy dva… vy jste spolu?" hleděl na ně Chekov zvědavě, a jak si Kostra povšimnul, navigátorovi zjevně začalo docházet, oč se zde jedná. Netušil sice jak, ale do jeho výraz se vkradlo něco nového, jakási forma fascinace.

 

Jim zvedl pohled ke Kostrovi a usmál se, načež se postavil a přesunul se ke staršímu muži, jenž jen tiše čekal, co bude.

 

"Ano, pane Chekove," odpověděl Jim, modrýma očima propaluje svého přítele. "Ale jak jsem již řekl, rádi bychom lépe poznali i další členy posádky, respektive vás."

 

"Dveřmi se nikdo nemůže dostat dovnitř, ven ale ano. Nicméně, když zůstanete…" více Kostra povědět nestihl, neboť Jim ponechal mezeru mezi nimi minulosti, přitisknul se k němu a bez okolků si přivlastnil jeho ústa.

 

McCoy jej objal kolem pasu a přitáhnul co nejblíže, rty mu ochotně vyšel vstříc a druhou dlaň zabořil do světlých vlasů, zatímco si vychutnával Jimovo strniště, škrábající jej po tvářích, nenechavý jazyk, proniknuvší k tomu jeho a horkost druhého těla, z něhož přímo sálalo, jak moc ho Jim chce.

 

Ještě pár vteřin se Jim věnoval jeho rtům a Kostra zcela zapomněl, že je někdo sleduje, vnímal tu rostoucí vášeň, vzrušení, jež postupně omamovalo jeho mysl a řídilo pohyby rukou, tu hladil Jima po zádech, tu stisknul v dlani jeho zadek, Jim si počínal naprosto totožně, dokud chladnýma rukama nevniknul pod doktorovu uniformu. McCoy mu zamručel do úst, když jej ty široké ruce hladily všude, kam dosáhly. Byly majetnické, náležitě dávaly Leonardovi najevo, komuže patří.

 

Když se od sebe odtrhli, oba zrychleně dýchali, zorničky rozšířené. Kostrovi se na tváři usadil spokojený škleb, když mu pohled padl na Jimův rozkrok, kde se pod látkou skrývala již patrná erekce. Jim se na něj zazubil a společně pak pohlédli k barovému stolu.

 

Chekov neodešel, hleděl na ně se směsicí rozpaků a vzrušení vepsanou ve tváři.

 

"Znamená to, že zůstáváte?" naklonil Jim hlavu na stranu, vypadal tak neuvěřitelně roztomile, pomyslel si Kostra pobaveně, vzápětí se už ale soustředil na jejich mladého přítele, který ihned po položení otázky horlivě přikývl.

Kostra se pomalým krokem dostal za poručíka, sevřel mu v dlani rameno a přiblížil ústa k jeho uchu.

 

"Zcela dobrovolně?"

 

"Ano, pane," vydechl Chekov roztřeseně, horký dech na jeho krku mu na klidu moc nepřidával.

 

Kostra vzhlédl a zadíval se do modrých očí svého kapitána, jenž na nic nečekal, kleknul si a zbavil Chekova bot a ponožek, zatímco Kostra se nadále věnoval jeho krku a v hlavě střádal plány, co všechno Chekovovi provedou. Už jen z toho, co u něj pod postelí našel, mu bylo jasné, že jejich mladičký navigátor nebude mít nic proti submisivní roli, což jim hrálo do karet, a dokonce by snad mohl zvládnout i něco, k čemu se s Jimem ještě neměli tu možnost dostat.

 

Společně se přesunuli na postel, Kostra sundal Chekovovi svrchní část uniformy a nechal jej, aby mu pomohl z té jeho, po očku ale sledoval Jima, který jako obvykle své vlastní oblečení úspěšně rozházel po celé místnost a momentálně se tiskl k poručíkovi zezadu už jen ve spodním dílu uniformy, pod kterým ale dle doktorových předpokladů stejně nic neměl. Hladil Chekova po hrudníku a Kostrův sluch polaskalo zasyknutí, jež mladík vydal, když mu Jim promnul bradavku mezi prsty. Doktor se pohledem zastavil na jeho tváři, oči krásně zamžené, rty pootevřené… s Jimem jej povalili na záda, v žilách mu koloval adrenalin.

 

Strašně se těšil, až si tohle nádherné tělo vezme, až se bude Chekov pod jejich péčí svíjet slastí… Vklouznul mu prsty do světlých vlasů, zelené oči na něj hleděly zcela oddaně. Kirk se znovu začal věnovat jeho bradavce, mámil z Chekova tiché steny, dokud se k němu Kostra nesklonil a nelapil jeho ústa svými, Chekov mu vzdychnul do úst a nemít obě paže znehybněné svými nadřízenými důstojníky, milerád by si přitáhl Kostru co nejblíže.

 

McCoy si uvědomoval, jak náruživě mladík na jeho polibek odpovídá, jak se k němu snaží alespoň tváří dostat blíž, jak se mu nabízí a vpouští jej do svých úst, Kostra jej hladil ve vlasech, prozatím něžně líbal a cítil ten žár, jaký z navigátora sálal.

 

Místností se rozlehla dvě hrdelní zasténání smíšená s překvapením, když Kostra i Jim unisono zvedli hlavy, ani jeden z nich totiž nečekal, že jakmile Chekovovi uvolní ruce, v mžiku je přemístí… sevřel v dlaních jejich erekce a dopřával jim skrze látku péči, kterou ani jeden nedokázal ignorovat.

 

"Vy se nezdáte, pane Chekove…" hlesnul jen Kirk, nevěřícně sledující spokojený úsměv na poručíkově tváři.

 

"Mohli byste…se znovu políbit?" zeptal se nadějeplně, oči zelené a obrovské, neodolatelné.

 

McCoy se výjimečně bez úšklebku zadíval na Jima, v jehož výrazu se zračila jasná odpověď a rostoucí hlad, Kostra se k němu naklonil a aniž by nad tím přemýšlel, přitáhl si Jima za zadní stranu krku k sobě a prohloubil polibek, Jimův jazyk mu vzápětí vklouznul do úst, mazlil se s ním a dělal tak celý akt vlhčím, žhavějším.

 

Slyšeli, jak Chekov pod nimi hlasitě a namáhavě dýchá, muselo se mu moc líbit to, co viděl… Pousmál se do polibku, kdy zjistil, že měli s Jimem stejný nápad, jejich dlaně a nejprve střetly na průzkumu Chekovova hrudníku, pak bříška, až se setkaly u jeho podbřišku. Mladík se chvěl a jeho boky vyšly vstříc následujícím doteků obou mužů, podařilo se jim vniknout pod poručíkovy černé kalhoty, kde polaskali dotekem jeho jako skála tvrdou erekci.

 

Chekov sténal, kroutil se, McCoy ale periferně viděl, že je stále sleduje, že na nich doslova visí pohledem, přesunul tak svůj zájem z Jimovým rtů na jeho krk, nesmírně citlivý krk, kde mu dopřál pár polibků, než použil zuby. Kirk jen poživačně zaklonil hlavu, aby nastavil zranitelnou část kůže Kostrovi, nechal se kousat a hlasitě dával najevo, jak se mu to líbí, sem tam povzdech unikl i jeho staršímu příteli, jelikož Chekov se sice nacházel už velmi blízko, leč práce jeho rukou vytrvávala. Honil je sice pomalu a zcela nedostatečně, ale…

 

Po páteři mu sjela horká vlna, když se pořádně na Chekova zadíval, jak se zmítá ve víru slasti a přesto se jich nadále dotýká, jak si kouše ret, ale stejně není ochoten jejich ptáky pustit… Znovu Jima kousnul a k uším mu dolehly dva nádherné steny, následovány tím jeho, když ten kapitánův zněl jako jeho jméno.

 

Vzápětí se pod nimi mladík prohnul v zádech, cosi nesrozumitelně zasténal v ruštině a na dlaně obou důstojníků hvězdné flotily vystříklo sperma, něco ulpělo na kalhotách, něco se dostalo až na Chekovův podbřišek.

 

Kostra využil toho, že byl Chekov momentálně trochu mimo a položil kapitánovi otázku.

 

"Myslíš, že to zvládne?"

 

"Jo," přikývl Jim se žraločím úsměvem.

 

Kostra se zatvářil pochybovačně, ale jakmile mu pohled padl na mladíka, který se postupně dával dohromady a místo unaveného výrazu doslova zíral do jeho tvrdého rozkroku…

 

Povzdechl si a kývl Jimovým směrem, načež tomu se rozzářily oči ještě víc, jestli to vůbec bylo možné, a vyndal z nočního stolku potřebné. Kostra se mezitím definitivně svlékl a stáhnul zbytek oblečení i z Chekova, jenž nevěděl, kam s očima. Doktorovi cukaly koutky, když mladík chvíli hleděl na jeho erekci, a když i Jimovy kalhoty zasvištěly vzduchem, namáhavě polknul při pohledu do jeho slabin, přičemž Chekovovo vzrušení o sobě opět dávalo vědět.

 

"Připravím ti ho," zašeptal mu Jim do ucha, načež jej políbil a polaskal McCoyovu erekci, na níž vzápětí ucítil druhý dotek, jak mu do rozkroku navedl opět Chekovovu ruku. Kostra jen chvíli sledoval svého kapitána, kterak hladí Chekova po stehnech, pomalu se dostává tam, chce… A sám se mladíkovi rozhodl věnovat také. Poručík jej obdařil jemným úsměvem, jenž Kostra opětoval, než se sklonil a políbil ho, mírně mu boky přirážel do dlaně, dotekem mapoval jeho hrudník, krk…

 

"Byl už jsi někdy s někým, Pavle?" zeptal se jej Kostra, prsty znovu propletené ve světlých vlasech mladšího muže.

 

Odpověď sice tušil, jinak by se Chekov choval asi trochu jinak, ale prostě se zeptat pro klid duše musel.

 

Chekov rázně přikývnul, načež se mu zatřepotala víčka a zkousl si spodní ret. Kostra jej pohladil po bříšku, snažil se jej uklidňovat, mladík se třásl, ale že by trpěl bolestí, to si Kostra nemyslel, jelikož z erekce mu nadále vytékal pre-ejakulát, dokonce boky přirazil proti Jimově ruce.

 

Kostra se zmítal mezi chutí položit otázku, kolik těch lidí bylo, a mezi tichým obdivem, jak statečně to zvládá, jak je Chekov nádherný s těmi zpocenými vlasy, když ho Jim roztahuje a připravuje na něco většího, mnohem většího ve srovnání s tím drobným tělem. V erekci mu zacukalo, byl nadrženější a nadrženější, když jim Chekov znovu sténal pod rukama.

 

"Potřebuju víc…" splynulo mu ze rtů nejspíše zcela nevědomky, Kostra měl pocit, že sám už nemůže déle čekat. Stočil pohled k Jimovi, který se na něj zubil.

 

"Pacient je připraven," pronesl s výrazem největšího chlíváka, přemístil se k Chekovově tváři a umístil drobný polibek na jeho ústa, načež sesbíral polštáře kolem. "Postel připravena."

 

Jeho pohled se střetl s doktorovým, mysleli na totéž, takže stačilo jen, aby si Kostra na polštářích ustlal, a Jim už pomohl poručíkovi, aby se odložil na něj. Kostra jej chytil za boky a pomalu se do něj zasunul, slyšel, jak se Chekovovi zadrhnul dech v hrdle, jeho tichý, možná mírně bolestný sten, a zafunění, když v něm byl McCoy až po kořen.

 

Chekov v dlaních svíral prostěradlo, Kostra svíral Chekova.

 

"Ale proč… proč tak-" zlomil se mladíkův hlas, když do něj Kostra pomalu přirazil, pak mu zase dal prostor, aby si zvyknul.

"Proč zrovna v tak podivné a nezvyklé poloze?" navrhnul Jim odpověď, a nebýt Kostra momentálně zcela uchvácen tím, jak úzký Chekov je, jak mu při dalším pohybu už vychází vstříc a jak zasténal něco v ruštině, možná souhlas s Jimem…?

"To nesmím prozradit, zkazil bych moment překvapení."

 

Kostra jen protočil oči, Kirk si prostě na určitou teatrálnost potrpěl, a tak místo jakékoliv reakce se pomalu zanořoval do mladého těla, vstřebával jeho horkost, nadrženost… Chekov na něm ležel zcela povolně, nebránil se, nechal se sebou dělat cokoliv, ochotně pak nabídnul Kostrovi svůj krk, jen co na něm ucítil doktorův dech, jenž se vzápětí změnil v horký dotek rtů, časem i zubů. Nebyla to sice dvakrát pohodlná poloha, ale dokud se nelámal v půli, neměl Kostra zájem Chekovův krk opouštět, uši mu doslova laskaly jeho vzdechy, zejména jeden hlasitý, táhlý a sakra, sakra překvapený.

 

McCoy se pousmál, jelikož přesně věděl, co se děje, sám cítil, jak se do Chekova zasunují znovu Jimovy prsty, dotýkaly se jej, ještě více se snažily roztáhnout poručíka. Kostra se snažil odvést mladíkovu pozornost, hladil jej po hrudníku, věnoval se jeho bradavkám, líbal jej na krku a rameni dokud…

 

"Už začínáte tušit, pane Chekove?" uslyšel Kostra a vzhlédl, spatřil nad nimi Jima, který se…

 

"Kapitáne…" hleděl Chekov s vytřeštěnýma očima na svého velitele, který se jen sklonil a jemně jej políbil, téměř něžně se ho dotýkal, zatímco svou erekci nasměroval vedle té Kostrovy, pomalu, neuvěřitelně pomalu do podél ní zasunoval dovnitř, cítil to horko, úzko, tvrdost svého přítele…

 

Kostra šeptal uklidňující slova, rty se otíral o jeho ouško, šeptal mu, jak je úžasný, že je dokáže oba dva vzít, Jim se pak odtrhl od mladíkových rtů, octl se v něm úplně celý, Chekovovy snahy o popadnutí dechu se nesly pokojem.

 

Doktorův pohled se střetl s tím nebesky modrým, cítili to, oba byli uvnitř, přitisknutí k sobě, jak nejvíce to šlo, Kostra chytil Jima za paži právě ve chvíli, kdy ten se se rozhodl jej políbit, jejich jazyky se propletly, McCoy držel Kirkovo rameno, drtili mezi sebou Chekova, jenž si ale nijak znatelně nestěžoval, naopak objal Jima, byli propojení, v sevření drželi jeden druhého…

 

Když Jim opustil Kostrovy rty, poprvé pořádně přirazil, Chekovovo zakňučení zaniklo v zajetí polibku, jenž mu tentokrát věnoval doktor, fascinován tím pocitem, mít k sobě nejen natisknutý Jimův penis, ale navíc v tak těsném prostoru, pohnul boky a vrazil svou erekci ještě hlouběji do Chekova, čímž z něj vymámil další sten.

 

Společně našli jakýsi rytmus, který je posunoval vstříc vrcholu, nutili mladého poručíka téměř nepřetržitě sténat, chvět se intenzitou přírazů a nemoci se kamkoliv hnout, jelikož oba muži jej mezi sebou svírali, jednou z posledních věcí, kterou vnímal, byla situace, kdy jej líbal nejen doktor McCoy, ale také kapitán, v jednu chvíli se jeho jazyk dotýkal doktora, vzápětí se k nim přidal třetí. Byl zmatený, podrobený, naplněný a tak strašně vzrušený a nadržený, že mu stačilo tření penisu o kapitánovo bříško, doktor jej objímal, cítil je v sobě…

 

Kostra i Jim se octli sevření uvnitř Chekova, když se jeho svaly stáhly v křeči, když se mezi nimi prohnul a něco v ruštině zakřičel, v tu chvíli jej oba muži pozorovali, zatímco jejich erekce zas a znovu mizely v jeho nádherném těle, až Kostra zahlédl v Jimově pohledu náznak konce, hleděl mu do očí, a pak v Chekových útrobách sebou Jimova erekce cukla, následována Leonardovou.

 

Ani nevěděl jak, najednou Kirka líbal, téměř mu vysával vzduch z těla, když jej vlny orgasmu stravovaly jedna za druhou, nehty zarýval do Jimova ramena a mladší muž jej dlaní držel za tvář. Krk měl úplně vyprahlý, musel sténat hlasitěji, než si myslel, srdce mu bylo jako splašené a záda jej neskutečně bolela.

 

V nitru se mu ale šířilo příjemné teplo, které nepolevilo ani ve chvíli, když z Chekova vyklouznuli a nechali jej v klidu ležet na posteli.

 

"To bylo fantastické," zašeptal Jim, nejistý si tím, jestli jejich navigátor už náhodou nespí.

 

"To bylo," souhlasil Kostra a prohrábnul Chekovovi vlasy. Věděl, že je stále vzhůru, nejspíše jen unavený a momentálně neschopen ničeho.

 

"Byli jsme dost ohleduplní?"

 

Na to si Kostra netroufal odpovědět. Z jeho pohledu ano a měl ten dojem, že Chekov si to opravdu užil, neseznal v jeho chování ani náznak odporu… maximálně to mohlo být v určitých chvílích nepohodlné, ale to už přeci musel díky svým… hračkám… vědět.

 

"Snad."

 

Jim mlčel, Kostra těkal pohledem mezi ním a stále aktivitu nejevícím Chekovem, přes rty mu přeběhl úsměv.

 

"Tak se k němu přitul, ať můžeme jít spát," zabručel, zvedl na zem skopnutou peřinu a podal její roh Jimovi. Sám si lehl, nestačil se ani uvelebit, a měl k sobě Chekova ze strany přitisknutého. Váhavě jej objal, nejistý si tím, jak to vezme Jim, Chekov vše ale vyřešil za něj.

 

Rozlepil oči a otočil se na kapitána, načež k němu natáhnul ruku. Kapitánovy oči změkly, i s peřinou se uložil za Chekova, paže mu dal kolem pasu.

 

Asi nebude problém si něco podobného zopakovat, pomyslel si Kostra spokojeně, zavřel oči a v duchu se podivoval nad tím, k čemu může vést jen nevinné obírání posádky o neodolatelné zásoby alkoholu.


End file.
